


A Halloween Million People Would Scream for

by saiansha



Series: Scandalised [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Iron Dad and PR Daughter, Irondad, Lady Loki, Romance, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiansha/pseuds/saiansha
Summary: In which no one wants to listen to Tony, Clint is going to raid Party City, Loki is asked to dress as Marilyn Manson and everyone's beloved PR has to make sure that she is the only Scandal that happens at the Avengers Halloween party.An accompaniment to my ongoing fic,A Job Million PRs Would Die for, part of the Scandalised series.





	1. In Which Costumes are Decided

The Avengers had decided to throw a Halloween party.

Or rather, Tony had. Thor was more preoccupied with what costume he was going to wear. Clint just wanted to distribute some free candy and call it a night. Cap didn’t think we should be distributing the types of candy prevalent today; he loved Halloween, but unless we were going to sustainably source healthy and chemical-free candy, he wasn’t game. Nat looked like she’d rather watch Scream 4. Dr. Banner’s idea of Halloween was hiding candies around his lab then “finding” them on Halloween night while he burned the midnight oil.

Tony didn’t want any old costume party and he’d threatened to boycott anyone who came dressed as a sexy witch or sexy nurse or Joker. He had said that flying over the city and raining candy from above was very 2013. The Avengers going trick-o-treating was very 2012. Creating Jack-o’-lantern bots was very 2011. Creating a haunted tower – no, not mansion; he redesigned the entire Stark Tower to be a haunted tower – was very 2010. Edible Iron Men were a thing of 2009 – though he had kindly given us permission to reuse them this year.

No pressure, and no biggie. Which was why Roisin and I had been brought in.

We were “innovative and up-to-date and outgoing” – Stella-speak for “not old” – and Tony had refused to entertain ideas from anyone over the ripe old age of thirty-five.

I wondered if I should point out that technically, Tony, Dr. Banner, Cap and Thor were all way beyond thirty-five years old.

As all ideas were shot down by someone or the other, be it over logistics, or preservatives in candies, or because they were too “retro” and the levels of passive-aggressiveness rose, I entered a state of unparalleled despair and desperation.

Maybe that’s why I had crossly blurted out, “You should all just dress up as each other.”

I meant it as a retort. A joke. A scathing criticism. As in, “all of you are horrible so you should dress up as each other.”

There was a long silence, so I thought that maybe everyone had heard the not-so-passive passive-aggression in my voice. Maybe I should apologise.

But then Tony stood up, covered his face in his hands and shook his head.

Apparently, he’d taken my “idea” seriously and was shooting it down.

But then, he removed his hands and looked at me as if he had just spent the last hour crying from anguish, except now, his tears of misery had turned to sobs of golden realisation.

“Kid, are you up for adoption?”

“What?” I asked suspiciously.

“You’re a true Stark at heart, Scandal. Seriously. ‘Dressing up as each other’ – pure genius. Only a Stark could’ve come up with this. Gives ‘cross-dressing’ a whole new meaning, eh?” He grinned, looking around the table for appreciation for his joke.

Nat made no effort to hide her eye-roll.

As awful as it was of me, I couldn’t help but snigger. Tony beamed wider and I already regretted my reaction.

“You’re perfect, Scandal. I’d kiss you if you weren’t like five years younger than me.”

“Twenty,” I retorted.

“Ten.”

“Fifteen.” 

“12.5?” Tony scrunched up his nose. 

“I really like the idea,” Thor said. “I have already decided whom I wish to dress as: you, Bruce.”

“Aw, no, that’s not fair,” Tony said. “Us science-bros should stick together.”

“Well, good luck getting the green body paint, Thor,” Dr. Banner said drily.

“I’d rather be myself,” Nat said, “but if I had to choose on pain of death, then I guess it’d be you, Clint.”

“Aw, Nat, try not to injure yourself in your enthusiasm,” Clint said. “Now I gotta beat the rush – and anyone who gets in my way – to find the last remaining red wig at Party City.”

“And I guess I can dress up as you, Thor,” Cap said.

“It will be my honor to lend you my armour! And my cape! And my helmet!”

“Hey, hey, hey, cut it,” Tony said. “First off, I can’t believe you guys decided without even giving me a chance. Second, I can’t believe none of you wants to be me. How could you not want to be me?”

“I guess I’ll have to be you, Tony,” Dr. Banner said.

Tony clapped his back. “You’re a true friend, Bruce.” Dr. Banner nodded seriously.

“Since everyone is taken, I guess I’ll have to be you, Capsicle.”

Roisin and I exchanged a look, barely managing to hide our smiles. Neither of us could imagine Tony, at an impressive 5’9,” of a slender-built with a goatee, being Captain America, but we both looked forward to finding out how that would go.

“Okay, lastly, we still need to decide what the party’s going to be like.”

“We could have the guests dress up as each other,” Roisin suggested.

“Gosh, Rosh,” Tony exclaimed. “No! All these people are boring as hell and don’t wear anything besides ‘business-professional.’ We can ask them to dress as the Avengers!”

“Bit on the nose,” Roisin said. “Also, textbook narcissistic.”

“Hmm, I suppose.”

“I like Rosh’s idea,” Nat said abruptly. “All those in favour of Rosh’s idea?” She raised her hand, followed by Clint. She looked meaningfully at Dr. Banner, who raised his hand somewhat hesitantly. Thor shrugged and raised his hand.

“Sure, why not?” Cap said.

“Hey,” Tony chimed in, “I don’t know how you guys do things in SHIELD, but over here we look for a consensus and work to find a compromise.”

Nat shrugged. “This is democratic and efficient. I’d say it’s the best compromise.” She stood up and the others followed. “Thank you ladies,” she addressed us. “As usual, it’s the women who deliver. This meeting is concluded.”

“What? No! We still haven’t –” Tony blubbered.

“Sorry, man, I got this call to take and a red wig to find,” Clint said apologetically.

“Yeah, I need to get back to the lab,” Dr. Banner said.

“Yes, and Thor and I have to train some of the rookies,” Cap said.

One by one they all trailed out, varying degrees of satisfied by the meeting. I remained behind, giving Tony a sympathetic look.

“Don’t ever become an Avenger, Scandal,” Tony said. “It’s a thankless job.”

I snickered. “Hey, I wanted to ask you, can I get Loki?”

To my utter surprise, he nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, as long as you keep him on a leash and muzzled, I don’t see why not.”

“Tony!”

He groaned. “Fine. But only if he dresses up as Marilyn Manson.”

“I’ll try my best.”

“Off you go, kid. I’ve got places to be. Like a salon to get my hair bleached dyed blond.”

“Yes, and some tissues to find to stuff in your shoes.”

“Keep up like this and you’re 401(k) is not going to see any more money this year.”

"Don't spook me out like that, Tony. We're still a way away from October 31st."

"If I hear one more pun from you..."

"Says the guy who said 'cross-dressed.'"

"Okay, fine, now go along, will you. Do PR."

"See ya!"

* * *

“So, you found enough body paint yet for your Hulk costume?” I grinned.

“No, but I am a god on a mission and I will not rest till I have found enough,” Thor said solemnly. 

Thor and I had run into each other earlier and decided to sit down and have a proper chat over some of the most delicious hot chocolate I’d ever had in one of the Tower’s many cafes.

“Or you could just ask Loki to colour you green.”

“Yes, but Halloween only lasts for but a day and Loki would surely do a spell that made it last for at least a year.”

“True that.”

“Did Stark say he could come to the event?”

“Yes, but only if he dressed as Marilyn Manson.”

“Who?”

I pulled out my phone and googled the said guy and showed Thor the images. Thor snorted so hard that some of the hot chocolate he’d just sipped came flying out of his nostrils.

“Thor, that’s disgusting!” I exclaimed, torn between cringing away and laughing hard at what had just happened.

Thor coughed and tried his best to wipe his shirt and his beard, which was even more gross. A lot of tissues were sacrificed. Once he’d regained composure, he cleared his throat and said, “I would go straight to Valhalla if he appeared like that.”

“Yeah, well, fat chance of him appearing at all, leave alone appearing like that.”

“It is true Loki has turned his nose up at anything Midgardian. However, I am sure he would listen to you, especially if you told him about how much fun and mischief there is to be had at Halloween.”

“Bold of you to assume he’d listen to me. Also, if he had any fun and mischief, I’m pretty sure Tony would throw me out of the Tower. From the ninetieth floor.”

"Nay, nothing of that sort will happen, and I assure you, Loki would come if you so requested. But what about you?" Thor asked. "What costume are you donning?"

I slurped some of my hot chocolate. "I'm not sure. All I know is that I don't want to spend a lot of money on something that I'm not going to be able to wear ever again."

"That is fair. But you must have some ideas, no?" When I shrugged, he stroked his chin in thought. "You could be Wonder Woman, because you are a wonderful woman."

A high pitched giggle came out of me that - I was sure - would have raised Loki's hackles had he heard it. "Stop, you flatterer!"

Thor grinned. "Or you could be that woman from the game - Lara Croft, yes?"

My mind immediately went to her sizeable and rather noticeably perky assets. "Probably not."

"Well, you should be someone, as they say on Midgard, badass."

We thought over the idea in silence until I struck gold. "Thor!" I exclaimed. "Oh my god, what if I dress up as a Valkyrie?"

Thor's jaw dropped and his eyes bulged comically before he rearranged his expression, although I could see he was trying very hard to conceal his reaction. "My lady..."

Oh dear. "What?"

"No, do not mind me..."

"No, what is it?"

"Oh, no, it is nothing."

"Damn it, just tell me!"

He sighed. "My lady, it is just that... a Valkyrie's armour is a symbol of her strength and power. She can only wear it when she has joined the force. Not just anyone can wear it without robbing it of its significance. You are worthy, yes, but..."

My face fell. My stomach tightened unpleasantly. Shit. I didn't want to end up culturally appropriating them. Shit. "Thor, shit, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to mock you. I just thought it would be nice but I can see why you would not think it to be appropriate. Please, I don't - "

His face crumpled and he started guffawing. "Your reaction! Oh, Norns, your face!" he wheezed between laughs.

I lunged across the table and smacked him. "How could you?" I shrieked. He only laughed harder, which made me lunge even further and give him a couple more smacks. The people around us were giving me strange looks. I bet they were thinking who the bloody hell I was to hit Thor and why the hell he was letting me get away with it.

"How dare you! You had me - I took you - you're worse than your brother!"

Thor wiped the tears in his eyes with his napkin. "My sincerest apologies."

"Whatever."

"I will be serious now: I would love to see you dressed as a Valkyrie. And," he dropped his voice, "I know someone who would love that even more."

I pretended it was the heat from the hot chocolate that was making me feel so flushed. Thor laughed warmly at my reaction. I turned even hotter and swat him again.

“Shut up!” I said.

He held his palms up in surrender. “Sorry, little Valkyrie.”

“_Shut up_!”

“Why, is he the only one allowed to call you that?”

“You’re becoming too much like him.”

“Try not to kiss me, then. I know it is going to be almost impossible for you to resist, but he would not –”

I hit him again. “Shut up!”

“Alright, alright,” he laughed, then sobered under my glare. “Very well, my lady, I will help you prepare the costume from start to finish.”

“Thanks, Thor. But Loki must not find out about it, yeah? I want it to be a surprise.”

“I agree wholeheartedly.”

“And also, if he saw you and I doing costume fittings together then he’d probably murder me.”

“No, he would not murder you.”

“He very well would.”

“Alright, maybe he would, but he would give you a chance to explain your side of the story before he made the decision to murder you. Me, on the other hand?” he said cheerfully. “I would be, as you say on Midgard, dead meat.”

“Great, I feel so much better now.”

“You will be fine.” He squeezed my hand. I squeezed it back and he grinned. “I cannot wait for Halloween!”

I grinned back, my considerably-high excitement only further boosted by his own. “Me neither!”


	2. In Which Costumes are Worn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Loki is being difficult, Thor is trying hard to convince himself and others that everything will be fine and Jane is the only adult in the group.

“Please?”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

_“Please?”_

“I said no.”

“Oh, come on!” I cried, jerking away my spot next to Loki. “You’re the God of fucking Mischief! How can you not use this opportunity to your advantage?”

Loki grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to where I had been: my body molded against his, head resting on his shoulder and arms wrapped around him. I wasn’t having it. I slapped his hand away, and he only tugged me harder.

“I am down for some ‘fucking mischief,’ darling, if only you would just get here,” he said and lunged for me, but I hopped away.

He reclined back slowly, eyeing like me like I were a slab of meat he had been starving seven moons for. I crossed my arms and glared at him.

“Why won’t you come?”

He rolled his eyes, his lecherous ways disappearing just as quickly as they had appeared. “There is no mischief to be had with you and the rest of those imbeciles seizing up like a singer with a sore throat every time I so much as glanced at a glass.”

“No one’s stopping you from making mischief, Loki. We just don’t want anyone to end up being the butt of a joke and not thrilled about it, or ending up hurt. That isn’t too much to ask.”

“Besides,” he spoke over me, “I do not see the point of this endeavour. They spend their entire year dressing up in costumes – what makes this day of costumes any special?”

“Those aren’t costumes; they’re uniforms.”

“Cheap leather and three so-called precious metals do not make a uniform.”

“Okay, fine, whatever. But I’m going to be dressing up in a costume too,” I added, hoping that would catch his interest.

“Are you, now?” he said, sounding anything but interested.

“Yeah,” I said. Then, after he didn’t ask me what I was dressing up as, I said, “Wouldn’t you like to know what I’m dressing as?”

“You would only tell me that I can find out for myself by coming to the party.”

I slammed my hands down into the downy sheets, glaring at him. He crossed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, letting a small smirk grace his face. This was so not going well. He was being obstinate in a way that he hadn’t been ever since we’d got on somewhat friendly terms. He was not even listening to me, damn it.

Desperate measures were in order.

I awkwardly shuffled back to Loki, perched on the back of my feet as I contemplated if I should go ahead with my plan. On the one hand, I was awkward as fuck. On the other hand, he enjoyed any and every little gesture from me, so maybe it wouldn’t be too bad. Fuck it. No pain, no gain.

As smoothly as I could, I climbed on to his lap and rearranged my legs to the side. His lips slowly stretched into a soft smile and his hands unlocked themselves from behind his head and came to rest on my hips, as if by habit.

“Loki?” I said, focusing on keeping my voice low and gentle. He loved it when I asked him for something so sweetly.

“Yes, little one?” he rumbled. I bit my lip and I knew that though his eyes were closed, he would’ve sensed the embarrassment racing through me. He loved it when I needed something from him, and he loved it even more to have me be as small and vulnerable as possible so that he could feel even more like the god he already was.

But I wasn’t the only one affected here, I reminded myself.

Licking my lips, I leaned in closer. “If you come to the Halloween party,” I said, dropping my voice even lower.

“Hmm?” he purred, no doubt enjoying my breath fanning his neck.

I stroked his cheek and jaw, bidding him to open his eyes. When he did, I looked him in the eye, feeling both bold and shy at the same time. “I will do anything you want.”

His eyes widened and his hands stopped stroking my hips and thighs, choosing instead to now press more firmly into them. “Anything, you say?” he asked, his own voice like a smooth, rich growl.

I rolled my hips ever so slightly against his and with hooded eyes, said, “Anything.”

His eyes darted to my lips. I scraped my nail against his jaw and watched with satisfaction how he sucked in a deep breath. Just when I was sure I had got my victory, the tension left his body and he smirked lazily.

“Oh, my darling, you would do _anything_ for me if I asked anyway.” His smirk turned into a full-blown leer as he said, “And you would do it especially if I did _not_ ask you.”

As his words sunk in, the sex goddess in me was replaced by a slighted siren. I snarled and slapped his hands away and threw in a jab at his shoulder as well. He threw his head back and laughed as I climbed off his lap back to my side of the bed. I lay down as close to the edge as possible and turned my back to him with a huff.

“Good night, my little Valkyrie.”

The nickname did no wonders today.

“Piss off!”

* * *

“Oh, dear,” Thor said as the cuirass engulfed my body, “we will need to get these altered.”

I pulled the cuirass away from my body from the top to lift as much weight off my torso as possible. I looked more like a chicken playing dress-up than a woman cosplaying as a Valkyrie. “What even is the point?”

“You cannot go in this; it is too big for you, even though I asked the armoury for the smallest armour.”

Thor had told me he couldn’t give me the actual armour as the Valkyries had been cremated in it, but he was trying to get a metalworker to shape and paint the common Asgardian armour to resemble the Valkyrie armour. He had found the most lightweight and smallest armour he could, but it was still too heavy and too big for me.

“No,” I said grumpily, “I mean, why even bother doing all this? Loki isn’t coming.”

He squeezed my shoulders. My legs buckled under the combined weight of the cuirass and his big, meaty hands, and he hoisted the armour off me while trying to hide a smile. “My brother is a fool.”

“Yeah, and a prick. An ass. A toad.”

“Indeed.”

“Dickhead. Bastard.”

“My lady, he is still my brother.”

I flushed as I realised I’d badmouthed Loki so harshly in front of Thor. “Okay, fine.”

“And he is just one person. There is still a Halloween party which will be attended by hundreds of people. You still have a hundred-and-one reasons to don this costume. Those people will no doubt appreciate your costume and ask you about it.”

I groaned. “But, Thor!”

“Shh. Now, I know what the problem here is. Most Asgardian armour is crafted for men. Very little is crafted for women, but those women happen to be taller and more muscled in stature than you. Alas, you are too big for a child’s armour.”

I stomped my foot. “I am _not_ dressing in a child’s armour.”

“No, you are not,” he said patiently. “I will have to dwell further upon this matter.” He heaved the cuirass off me and I breathed a sigh of relief.

“What about you?” I asked. “How’s your costume coming along?”

“Well, my costume is but torn pants and green skin, so I do not have to put in much work.”

“Have you bought the green paint yet?”

“No. Should I?”

“Yes, of course. People get really crazy about Halloween, so you should get your stuff soon.”

He nodded solemnly. “I will do so posthaste. As for you, I will get this costume crafted for you perfectly, this I swear.”

I gave him a quick hug. “Thanks, Thor. You’re the best.”

He pulled me into a tighter hug and rumbled, “You are most welcome, my lady. And do not worry about that stupid brother of mine. Let him forever feel the loss of what he could have easily had but did not because he was too idiotic to see.”

I smiled and swayed from side to side in the hug. “Thanks, Thor.”

* * *

  
Over the next few days, the Tower was abuzz with the strangest news and sights. I saw Clint walk across the foyer with an armful of red wigs in various colours and styles. Some of the recruits reported that Cap and Nat were staying in the gym for longer hours, though I had no idea how that tied in with Halloween. Stella returned from a meeting, deeply traumatised, and reported that she had had to endure a full hour of Tony doing squats to “tone his butt for his costume.”

The residents of the Tower took to trick-o-treating at each other’s apartments. Pumpkin spice air freshener was liberally sprayed around – to which Tony replied by spraying regular air freshener wherever he spent, for he claimed he could not tolerate the smell of pumpkin spice. The top level of the tower – where all parties were hosted – was sealed off so that it could be prepared for the party. A ginormous pumpkin, carved so as to read ‘Stark’ had been installed on top of Avengers Tower and was lit up by dozens of Arc Reactor-powered lights.

Thor had flown up high above the Tower and used Mjolnir to conjure a perpetual storm right above the Tower, so that we were constantly engulfed with stormy skies and thunder and lightning. Tony had created tiny little remote-controlled bats which swooped down on unsuspecting visitors. The fountain in the atrium was now spurting pumpkin juice. Employees were encouraged to prank each other – responsibly, of course – or courier each other candy, and had taken surprisingly enthusiastically to the idea of dressing up as each other. I knew of at least one employee who was doing a countdown of sorts: dressing up as each member of their team until the day of Halloween.

On the day before Halloween and Halloween itself, I helped supervise and conduct the Avengers’ visits to the city’s various hospitals, schools and orphanages. We started early in the morning and went on till well into Halloween evening, after which we returned to the Tower for our own party.

I couldn’t wait to see my outfit. The anticipation energised my steps as I ran up to Thor’s door and flung it open. I was going to scream for him to show my costume, but the words got stuck in my throat as I surveyed the apartment.

Gone were the pristine white of the walls and the smooth brown of the hardwood floors. The warm reds and orange and yellows of the apartment were overshadowed by something far more ghastly.

Thor’s apartment had turned green.

“Oh my god!” I exclaimed in horror as I took in how the green body paint meant for Thor’s body was only in two places.

It was on Thor’s body, yes.

It was also everywhere that was _not_ Thor’s body.

Three heads turned to look at me: one of them black, one of them brunette, and one which should have been blond but was instead… green.

I gasped in horror and brought my hand up to my mouth. Thor’s body was green. So was his face. So were his hair. So were his lips. So were his nails. He looked not like the Hulk but rather like someone who had fallen into a vat of green slime.

Jane exclaimed my name and rushed over to me. “I am so sorry about this!”

“What the fuck happened?” I asked.

“Thunder and Lightning here tried to coat himself in green body paint,” Darcy explained as Thor stood by, trying to look demure. “First, he thought it would be a good idea to fill up the entire bathtub with green paint. When that didn’t work, because it didn’t cover his entire body and _because that’s not how this is supposed to work anyway_,” she punctuated, making Thor hang his head lower, “he had the brilliant idea to just walk out of the bathroom while dripping green paint. Oh, and get this, he bought two kinds of paint: the body paint, which comes in spray, and the _paint_ paint, which you’re not supposed to put on your body anyway!”

“Darcy, please,” Thor pleaded, but Darcy Lewis was on the warpath.

“So he tries to spray it on – except he doesn’t fucking know what he’s doing! So he sprays it _everywhere_. Including, on Jane and me!”

I took in their outfits and lo and behold, there were several splotches of green all over them. Darcy’s black leather Catwoman outfit looked decidedly less sexy with green blobs. I squinted at Jane to make out what she was dressed as. It was familiar and on the tip of my tongue, but for the life of me I couldn’t –

“It’s him, Thor.” Jane cocked her head towards her boyfriend. “I mean, like a woman version. I’m lady Thor, I guess.”

“Goddess,” Thor corrected.

“Lady,” Jane insisted. “I got this for our first Halloween. Couldn’t be bothered with thinking up a new costume each year, so I go for this one every time. And people love it.” She shrugged.

“You’ve got green on you too,” I said.

She sighed. “Yeah, I know.”

“But do not worry,” Thor beamed and I shuddered as I noted how there were some green stains on his teeth too. “Your costume is untarnished. We made sure of that.”

“Yeah, I got your costume out of the way before Thor oozed all over it as well,” Darcy said.

“Thanks, Darce,” I said.

“Sure, girl!” She grinned. “We gotchu!” She slapped her hand on Thor’s arm in camaraderie until she remembered that Thor wasn’t a part of ‘we’ this time.

And until she saw the fresh new green paint on her hand.

“AAAAAARGH!” she screeched, making me and Jane jump. “Getitoffgetitoffgetitoff!” she chanted as she rubbed her hand all over Thor’s shorts.

“Darcy – no wait! You’ll ruin his shorts!” Jane cried.

“URGH!” Darcy screeched and hit Thor in frustration.

He moved away from her and looked at me sorrowfully. “I wanted to help you garb yourself, but I think I will do more damage than good.”

“I’ll help her,” Jane said. “I mean, I can try. I’m not an expert but I know fairly well by now how to remove your armour.” Her eyes widened as she registered the unfortunate implication of that line. “And put it on,” she hurriedly amended.

I looked at my feet.

“Gross,” Darcy said.

“Well, I will just retreat to my chamber and try to clean it as much as possible before the party,” Thor said. He gave us each a nod, then turned to go back to his room, thereby exposing us to a fresh new wave of horror.

“Oh my god!” I gasped and buried my face in my hands.

“Ohhhhhhh!” Darcy crowed.

“Oh, my god, no,” Jane groaned.

Thor turned around, panicked. “What is it? What is wrong?”

I could hear Darcy laughing manically. I didn’t know what Jane was doing.

“My lady?” Thor beseeched.

I shook my head, face still covered by my hands.

“My lady, please!” Thor said.

I muttered the reply into my hands, shaking my head even more frantically.

“Please, just tell me!”

Unwillingly, I pried my hands away from my face and looked at him with dejection. Pointing to his hip, I said. “Look.”

He looked over his shoulder, craning his neck until he saw what we had seen.

“Oh,” he said.

“Yes, oh,” I said. “You need to change.”

“I do not think it is so bad,” Thor protested.

“Dude, are you serious?” Darcy exclaimed.

“She’s right, Thor, you can’t go out like that,” Jane said.

“Nobody will notice!” Thor declared.

“Everybody will notice!” I yelled. “You need to change!”

“I do not have any other appropriate legwear!”

“You can make do with something, I’m sure!”

“But the only thing that is just this size and looks well-worn is something that has become a little ill-fitting!”

“Thor, just change into that.”

“I really do think that I will be fine and that you have no cause for worry! I will go out and I will carry myself with confidence and nobody will –”

“Everybody will notice that you have a bright green handprint over your butt!” I screamed.

Pin drop silence.

“How did it even get there?” Jane asked at last.

“Ummm…” Darcy drawled. “I think it might’ve been me? Like, when I got that paint on my hand I might have accidentally… smacked him… somewhere… I shouldn’t have…”

“Great, just great,” Jane muttered.

After another long pause, Thor said morosely, “I will go change my pants.”

He shuffled away quietly, none of his usual pride and confidence visible in his gait. The three of us looked miserably around the ruined apartment, until Jane sighed and picked up my costume that I hadn’t even noticed was present.

“Come, let’s get you dressed,” she said to me.

“I think you should stay with Thor,” I said.

“He’ll be fine. Come on.”

“I’ll come too!” Darcy said.

“Wash your hands first,” Jane said sternly.

Darcy’s face crumpled but she ran to the kitchen and got to work.

“You know, I really think that I shouldn’t –” I began again.

“He spent a lot of effort having this costume created. Seriously, wear it. He’s going to be depressed after this green paint episode and you rocking your costume is going to cheer him up. And it’s going to cheer you up too. I had a look at it before all the screaming started; it’s amazing,” she finished warmly. “Now, come on. Everything will be fine.”

Famous last words, I thought, as we began making our way down to my apartment, hoping against hope that this was the first and last jump scare I was going to get tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe did you notice the not-so-subtle Lady Thor joke? :3 Happy Halloween guys. Don't worry, there's one more chapter to come!


	3. In Which Costumes are Shown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Scandal isn't the only scandal in the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know you guys are all in Christmas mode now, but here's the final chapter for this fic for the few of you who've read it. Enjoi.

“Bruce, my friend!” Thor exclaimed. “You look different!”

“That is the point, isn’t it?” Dr. Banner remarked.

“No, but, you have a beard!”

“Technically, it’s a goatee.”

“And your hair is darker!”

“Yeah, I suppose it is.”

“But you are not in costume!”

“I _am _in costume,” the scientist said.

I studied him. He was wearing a nice suit – nicer than the ones he usually wore – and dress shoes and was casually sipping a scotch on the rocks. It was then that I remembered that he’d chosen to be Tony.

“But you are not in the armour!” Thor said.

Dr. Banner shrugged. “No one said I had to be in the Iron Man armour. I just said I’ll be Tony. And here I am.”

Thor’s face fell a little. “Oh. Well, you look very much like him, my friend. Now tell me, how do I look?” he asked as he placed a green palm – now completely dry – on Dr. Banner’s suit.

“You look… green,” he commented at last.

“Yes, I finally painted myself in the correct shade!” Thor grinned.

“Yeah, but…”

“But?”

Dr. Banner’s face crumpled and he looked utterly aghast as he said, “Why is your hair green?”

“I faced some… challenges.”

The slighted scientist shook his head. “Did you have to dye your hair and nails green as well? And can you pull up those shorts, please? I mean, sure, my shorts are stretchable but they aren’t loose!”

Thor pulled up his shorts defensively. “I never presumed that they were!”

“Seriously, what is it with all the green? Do I turn my hair green as well when I turn into the Hulk? Do I?”

“Bruce, my friend, I understand you have your criticisms, but this little activity is more about the spirit than accurate depictions.”

“Then you should’ve at least kept your teeth white, Thor!” Dr. Banner said hotly.

Several people turned to look in our direction, including – fortunately – Jane. She walked over quickly to us.

“Bruce!” she said cheerfully.

“Jane!” he said, sounding happier for a change. “I read that so-called critical review of the Foster Theorem and let me just say, you shouldn’t even bother to respond to that article. It was peer-reviewed by the dumbest peer-reviewers ever.”

She smiled. “I suppose the Theorem still has some rough edges. The review did raise some points, but yes, I think Dr. Wiehl could’ve taken the time to consider that the same questions he had in his mind are also constantly in my mind – and that I’m actively working on solving them!”

Thor shuffled awkwardly in a very un-Thor-like manner. “Well, Bruce, Jane, I shall take your leave for now.”

“Yes, I’ll see you guys around too,” I said.

“Wait,” Dr. Banner said. “What’s your costume?”

It was still weird to be talking to him directly even though so much time had passed since my almost Hulk-smashed episode, but I smiled and replied, “I’m a Valkyrie. It’s a force of Asgardian women warriors.”

“It’s a great costume,” he said sincerely.

“Thank you!”

“Thor.” He nodded.

“Bruce,” Thor began.

Dr. Banner gave a lopsided smile. “Well, at least you didn’t put on green eyes. It’s okay. Enjoy the party!”

Thor and I separated ourselves from the two nerds and took in the party. The top floor had been completely redesigned to resemble a gothic mansion. The floor was also redesigned a bit too convincingly: it was disgustingly spongey and oozey in some spots, with lichen and cobwebs and blood littering others. The storm system that Thor had created raged outside the windows – also remodeled with gothic frames – set the mood inside perfectly. JARVIS controlled the air conditioning with so much precision that he was able to set up cold spots around the floor. The servers were dressed up as zombies and a death metal band played in the corner. Personally, my favourite decorative thing was how the lighting was set up. The lights changed in intensity and colour in such a way that it seemed like ghosts were drifting through the crowd.

“Tony outdid himself,” Thor remarked, equally impressed with the decorations.

“Is it even Tony if he doesn’t keep being extra?” I joked.

Thor smiled, but turned rueful as he said, “Bruce did not care much for my costume.”

I pouted my lips in sympathy. “Thor, he was just pulling your leg. He doesn’t care that much about Halloween anyway. But the most important thing is that you’re recognisable and you’re convincing, and that’s what costumes should do!”

He exhaled wistfully. “I hope so.”

“The others will love it, trust me.”

He nodded. Then, he became happier as he said, “And you truly look every bit as glorious as a Valkyrie does.”

I hit his arm playfully. “Stop.” But my good mood tumbled and I said, “He’s really not coming, is he?”

This time it was me who was at the receiving end for sympathy. “I hope he does,” Thor said.

I nodded, trying to keep a brave face and took my leave to enjoy the party as much as I could. I noticed Tony, Pepper and Colonel Rhodes chatting. Tony happened to be in a rather tightfitting Captain America outfit, while Pepper and Col. Rhodes were wearing some variant of Tony’s armour.

“Seriously, does the ass have to be this prominent?” Col. Rhodes asked, exasperated.

“I told you dozens of times already: yes, it does,” Tony said. “That’s exactly what his ass looked like in that Capsicle outfit.”

“Pepper, you should be worried about your boyfriend paying such close attention to Captain America’s ass.”

Pepper sighed. “To be honest with you, Rhodey, what concerns me more is that he’s using hip pads because he felt that a month of squats didn’t make him – and I quote – “bootylicious” enough.”

Col. Rhodes proceeded to choke on his drink and spit it out.

“Pepper!” Tony exclaimed. “That was supposed to be between the two of us!” Then he noticed me and rolled his eyes and said, “Great, just great! Now my employee also knows about my butt. Perfect! I’m going to need another PR to handle my reputation with my PR now!”

“Look at you!” Pepper said as she admired me. “What are you dressed as?”

“A Valkyrie! It’s an elite Asgardian woman warrior!” I chirped.

“Oh my gosh, it is perfect!” Pepper said. She extended her arm. “Can I touch?”

“Of course!”

She ran her hand over my armour, feeling the metalwork and the intricate engravings. “This is absolutely stunning and ingenious. How did you get such high-quality armour?”

“Thor helped me with my costume!”

“Oh, bless him!”

“He’s a god; he doesn’t need the blessing. He’s the one who does the blessing, Ms. Potts,” Tony said.

“Thanks for the mansplaining, sweetheart,” she said.

Tony held his hands up defensively. “I’m just pointing out the finer details. But, anyway, you look good, kid,” he added to me.

“Thanks! And you look good too!” I grinned. I turned to Pepper and Col. Rhodes. “What are you two dressed as?”

“Each other,” Col. Rhodes replied. “She’s wearing my War Machine armour and I’m wearing hers. I figured the military won’t be too thrilled if I dressed up in a skirt suit at such a high profile party.”

I snickered. “No, probably not. But you both look great!”

“Thank you, sweetie!” Pepper said.

“Oh, so they look great but I look only good?” Tony said.

“You look great, Tony,” I said, mock-sincerely.

“That’s what I like to hear!”

We chatted about our respective jobs and days for a while before Tony steered the conversation back to Halloween. “So Thor really went all out, huh?”

“I heard Bruce grumbling about the hair a while ago,” Col. Rhodes said.

“Forget about the hair – what about the butt?”

This time, Pepper and I joined the Colonel in choking over our drinks.

“Tony, behave yourself!” Pepper said.

“I’m just asking a question! Seriously, though, do you think his butt is green?”

“Tony, can we not?” Col. Rhodes pleaded.

“And I wonder if the carpet is just as green as the drapes.”

“Urgh!” Pepper said with disgust and walked away. I watched her leave and wondered if I should join her.

“Fine,” he grumbled. “Where’s Marilyn Manson?”

“Oh, he decided to not come,” I replied.

“For the best, honestly. Halloween is spooky enough without having to see his face. Although,” he nodded to somewhere behind me, “that woman there looks like she’s trying hard to compensate for his presence.”

I turned around to see what he was talking about. Thor was chatting with a woman, who it seemed had very creatively reinterpreted Loki’s armour. She wore an intricate green corset and asymmetrical skirt over black leggings with gold shin guards. Over the corset she wore was a surcoat that was inlaid with gold shoulder and forearm pads. A long luxurious cape, its top probably made from real fur, trailed down her back and on to the floor. Her outfit was dramatic, but the most dramatic – and signature Loki thing – were the golden horns that curved up and over her forehead.

“See who she is, will you?” Tony muttered. “It’s criminal for a woman so beautiful to be dressing up as Professor Snape.”

I was too busy admiring her outfit to take Tony to task for that insult. I nodded and made my way over to the duo. As I drew closer, I realised that the woman was tall and well-built, yet carried herself in feminine way. Her lipstick and nails were as dark and inky as her hair, which fell to her shoulders in glossy waves. She turned away from Thor as I approached to look at me. I took in her icy blue eyes and porcelain skin and came to the conclusion that she was gorgeous.

“You’re a Valkyrie!” the woman said, her voice tinted with surprise.

I blinked, thrown off as I had expected her to ask me – like everyone else at the party – what I was dressed up as. “Yes. How do you know?”

She smirked. “I am very well acquainted with Norse mythology.” She extended her hand and grasped mine in a firm handshake. “I am Liv.”

“Nice to meet you, Liv,” I said and told her my name.

She repeated my name back to me in a decidedly sensual way. “The honour,” she said softly, “is all mine of meeting a Valkyrie in the flesh.”

“She is Loki’s PR,” Thor told Liv.

“Oh, I know,” she said. “You are almost as famous as the god himself, darling.”

I chuckled, feeling a little hot under the woman’s sharp eyes, which seemed to be roving all over me. “So, you’re dressed as Loki.”

She hummed. “Indeed. Though I will guess that it is not an original idea.”

She wasn’t wrong. This Halloween had seen a surprising outpour of Loki costumes and cosplays, especially among women. This woman here too seemed to be made of the fangirl-ilk, although I had to admit, her costume and her enactment of her character were the best that I had seen so far.

“Well, it might not be so distinct, but it is bold,” I said.

“Oh? How so?”

“Well, it is a bold choice to come dressed as Loki to a party thrown by the Avengers,” I said with a smirk.

Liv threw her head back and laughed and I found myself admiring just how beautiful her laugh and her voice were. Probably for the best that Loki hadn’t come, I thought, envying the woman who looked every bit like the God – I mean, Goddess – of Mischief. Before I could berate myself about my insecurity and jealousy, Thor spoke.

“Well, I love Loki dearly, so I do not object to your presence, my lady.”

I looked at Thor curiously. Something about the way he said that – and the way Liv smirked in response – intrigued me. Well, best to nip this in the bud, if she were every bit the crazed fangirl as I presumed her to be.

“Unfortunately, Loki wasn’t able to come to the party tonight,” I said. “But I’m sure he would’ve been delighted to see your costume.”

“Oh,” she said, sounding a little less happy, “I was looking forward to meeting him.”

_Yeah, you and me both, lady._

“Oh, well,” Liv said. “It is his loss to not see me,” She squeezed my shoulder, “and to not see how magnificent you look as a Valkyrie.”

“Thank you,” I said, equal parts thrilled and embarrassed by this beautiful woman complimenting me like so.

“Oh, believe me, it is my pleasure.”

I tucked my head down, smiling.

“Excuse me, ladies,” Thor said. “I think I will go find the good Captain; he is supposed to be dressed up as me, after all.”

Liv nodded at him then turned back to me. “Well, since Loki is not here, I will have to content myself with the next best – but no less delightful – alternative: you.”

Oh, god, was she hitting on me? I hated being presumptuous and I was never quick to assume that I was attractive enough to be flirted with, but something was definitely up here.

“Oh, I’m not half as interesting as the god himself,” I said.

“I am sure he would be enthralled if he were to see you right now.”

“Yes, well, he’s not here.”

With a deft movement, she lifted my chin up so that she could look me straight in the eye. I gulped. “Oh, but the night is young, you are a Valkyrie and I am a Goddess. I am sure we can entertain ourselves just as well without him.”

My heart pounded uncomfortably. She seemed to be looking into my soul. I shook myself out of my haze and moved her hand away from my face. “It was nice meeting you,” I said coolly. “You will have to excuse me, now. I have to make sure the party is –”

“There you are!” I heard Tony say from behind me. “I sent you off to do a job, Scandal, and here you are, chit-chatting.” Before I could protest, he started talking to Liv. “You know, I never understood the appeal of dressing up as a villain, but after seeing you, I’ve changed my mind.”

Liv smirked. “Oh, have you?”

“Let’s just say, if Loki looked even half as breathtaking as you, I would not hate him so much. Tony Stark,” he said.

She shook his hand. “Liv.”

“Liv,” he repeated, then brought his hand up to his lips. “You know, I’m not much for this ‘chivalry’ thing, but I suppose goddesses like you ought to be treated with a lot more respect.”

“Mhmm,” Liv hummed. “And don’t forget: deference.”

“Oh, I do enjoy deferring to women.”

I looked at them awkwardly. Tony’s playboy image had never quite gone away because he hadn’t entirely stopped flirting with any and every beautiful woman to walk into his party. As a result, sightings of Tony kept hitting Page Six and constantly stoking and re-stoking rumours that he and Pepper had had a split. The challenge it brought to our PR was bad enough, but what I found worse was imagining how Pepper might have felt about all these reports. Often enough, Tony flirted with these women right in front of Pepper and my heart always reached out to her. I wondered if she remained silent because she trusted Tony to remain faithful, or because she had simply given up.

Tony was unpredictable and I could practically sense the photogs thinking this was news in the making. I had to put an end to this.

“Tony, we should head over to do the group photo now, as well as the photographs for the fundraising,” I said.

He looked around. “Okay, gather the rest and I’ll come along.”

“Well, if you make your way there, then they’ll follow you.”

He snorted. “Oh, none of those idiots follow me.”

“Oh, I wonder why,” Liv teased.

“You’re sarcastic; I like that,” Tony said.

“Is that the only thing you like about me?”

“I like that you look so intimidating.”

“Go on.”

“I like that you are at my party. But do you know what I don’t like about you?”

“What is it?”

“That you’re not wearing my armour.”

Liv laughed. This time, her laugh only irritated me. “Oh, you’ll have to remodel your armour to fit a woman much taller than you.”

“That’s okay.” Tony shrugged. “I do have a thing for taller women. And, you know, women who wear black lipstick. There was a time I would’ve loved to flaunt a black lipstick stain on my shirt collar.”

“We could still arrange that – and more,” she purred.

Shameless harpy, I seethed on the inside.

“Tony,” I cut in, “we really should get going, please.”

“Yes, yes, of course. Mind walking with me, Liv?” he said.

“I will walk with you, but only if the Valkyrie escorts you,” she said.

What the hell? What the fuck was going on?

“What? Oh, you mean Scandal! Gotta say, Liv, I think of Scandal like my kid,” he said. I rolled my eyes but at least he’d started getting a move on. “And I don’t think I approve of you hitting on her. You’re dressed as Loki and she’s his PR and it’s a weird violation of the workplace fraternisation code.”

I coughed. “Tony, it’s not like that.”

“Some rules deserve to be broken for some women,” Liv said, eyeballing me again. My eyes widened and I quickly turned my head away, wondering if the real danger here was her flirting with me rather than Tony.

I dreaded whatever half ass remark Tony was going to make, but before he could open his mouth, a crash from the left drew our attention. We turned around to see two figures in black going at it: Nat and Clint.

“Nat, I’m telling you,” Clint bellowed, “you’re going bald!”

“I am _not_ going bald, Barton!” Nat said sharply.

“I am dressed as you right now, so yes, you are going bald!”

“Clint, for the last time, I am not the one losing hair here!”

“Fine!” he shouted. “I am!”

“It’s a wig, damn it! Neither of us is going bald!”

“I’m deeply invested in my character, Natasha, so yes, I _am _going bald!”

“If you stop plucking your hair out and stop fidgeting with your wig, then it will be fine!”

“I’m still losing hair!”

“Clint, you might be taking Halloween a bit too seriously.”

“You’re goddamn right I am! Now give me your hair!”

“_What?_”

“I said, give me your hair! I’ll glue some of your hair to my wig and it will be fine! Why is your hair still red, anyway? You’re supposed to be me and I have brown hair!”

Saying so, he lunged for Nat, but before he could reach her hair, she drew her hand back and slapped him. His face recoiled so hard that the bright red wig that had been balding and awkwardly sitting on his head went flying into the fountain of blood-like red soda nearby.

There was an awkward silence from both the combatants and the spectators.

Then, Clint broke it.

“I SPENT 200 DOLLARS ON THAT WIG!” he hollered, “NOT TO MENTION THE 200 OTHER DOLLARS I SPENT BUYING AND TESTING OTHER INFERIOR WIGS!”

She rolled her eyes. “And I spent a month focusing almost exclusively on my biceps so that they could be like yours. There, we’re even.”

“How can you not understand that this is a serious affair?”

“For crying out loud, Clint, it’s just Halloween!”

“Exactly!”

Tony slapped his palm on to his forehead and pinched his nose. “Oh boy.”

I looked at him helplessly. “What do we do?”

He sighed. “I got this. Ish.” He ran towards the duo and tried to separate them from each other.

It was probably working, for I couldn’t hear any further outburst. I strained my ears trying to hear what they were saying, but my concentration broke when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

“That wasn’t half-amusing,” Liv said.

I shrugged her hand off. “You’ll have to excuse me, I’ll –”

“So soon?” She pouted.

“What?”

“You are leaving me so soon?”

“We had a fairly long conversation.”

“We were _going_ to have a fairly long conversation, but then that man interrupted us,” she said with disgust, as if she hadn’t been encouraging Tony’s flirting. “Let me put it this way,” she said, her eyes twinkling in a strangely familiar manner as she leaned close to me, “it is not a man’s company I am looking for tonight.”

I inhaled sharply and jumped away. This was way out of line and I had _had_ it with this woman. “Okay, look, you have been very kind this evening, but I am _not_ interested,” I said firmly, glaring holes into her. “And I would request you to not –”

“Why not? Are you not interested in female company?”

“That is _not_ the point here!”

“Then, do you already have a man?”

“Again, whether I do or don’t, it is not –”

“Or do you have a God?” she asked slyly.

“_Excuse me?_” I spluttered, now seeing red.

“What’s happening over here?” Tony’s voice drifted over as he walked back to us after resolving the drama between the assassins.

I jumped in alarm, my blood turning cold as I wondered just how much he’d heard. “What? No – nothing – I –”

But his attention seemed to be elsewhere and I turned to see what he was looking at: Thor, surrounding by an audience cheering for him to Hulk smash.

“Should I do it?” Thor roared.

The crowd went wild. “YES!”

“I did not hear you! Should I do it?” he screamed.

“YES!”

“Very well then!” he exclaimed, giddy as a child. “One… two… three…” he jumped into the air and as he came down he roared, “HULK SMASH!”

The crowd screamed.

Because he wasn’t the only thing that came down.

His shorts – those shorts that were slightly loose and that he had kept pulling up all night – came down as well.

Gods had fast reflexes, so he managed to pull up those shorts before they fell entirely… but the damage was done. The photos had been taken. The greenery had been seen.

Tony and I stood in silence, traumatised. For the first time ever, Tony Stark was speechless.

I had longed to see Tony speechless one day, but not in this way. Never in this way.

But Liv was laughing. Hard. She had doubled over and slapping her thighs and wheezing. I turned to look at her, not bothering to hide my disgust with her anymore. She righted herself shortly after, her cheeks coloured from how hard she had been laughing. Her eyes had tears of laughter as well, but somehow, her smoky makeup hadn’t smudged in the slightest.

“There are times when I wish my brother never existed,” she said, “but then there are times like these when I realise that life would be very dull and pointless without Thor in it.”

“What?” I snapped.

“Don’t tell him that.”

“What? Don’t tell him what?”

She grinned. “That I sometimes enjoy having him as my brother.”

“What?” I barked, having lost the last of my patience for this woman. “Look, I think you’re taking this cosplay thing a little too far. You may be dressed as Loki, but you are certainly not him, and Thor is certainly not your brother.”

“Oh, but he is,” she insisted. “Just as _you_,” she squeezed my shoulder again, “are my little Valkyrie.”

My eyes bulged and my jaw dropped open. Liv’s grin widened and then she was surrounded in a golden glow. I watched in mingled fascination, horror and bewilderment as her chest flattened and torso widened and her appearance changed from a well-built woman to a lean, but toned man. The angles of her face became sharper and the clothes became more masculine and more familiar. The golden light dissipated, leaving behind an impossible figure.

“_Loki?_” I gasped.

“The one and only God of Mischief, indeed.” He smirked triumphantly.

A glass shattered to my right.

I looked to my right, to see Tony standing with an open mouth, a hand that seemed to be clutching thin air, and a glass of scotch on the rocks at his feet.

“Stark,” Loki greeted.

“Bloody hell…” Tony whispered.

Loki closed the distance between the two of them and leaned down, causing Tony to become even paler. “I will be sure to pass along to Virginia just how much you adore tall women who take the initiative and wear black lipstick.”

I could hear Tony panting hard. He sounded like he was close to hyperventilating. His mouth opened and shut at random and I was worried he was going to faint, but he managed to say out loud a weak, “I think I’m going to be sick.”

And then he was running away in desperation and shame to the nearest restroom, possibly to throw up and find some bleach to drink.

Loki’s hand curled around my shoulder and then it was my turn to blubber. “What the hell…”

“Do you really think I would have passed up an opportunity to create some mischief, sweetling?”

“I thought…”

“I knew Thor knew about your costume, but he refused to tell me. I have never seen him keep a secret so well. So, I shared with him my plan to grace the party in my female form.”

“Female form…”

He chuckled. “Well, being a sorcerer with shapeshifting abilities does have its uses. Thor has seen me do it often enough over the centuries, but he could still appreciate the havoc it would wreak on all of you.”

“Oh my god…”

“Yes, I am,” he said smugly. His voice dropped an octave as he looked at me meaningfully and added, “And it is time this god honoured his beautiful Valkyrie and showered her with the sincerest of admiration and _devotion_.”

* * *

The next morning, photos of the infamous Hulk Smash were accompanied by headlines and hashtags that read as “Hulk’s Bulk.”

Tony woke up to find a Page Six clipping outside his apartment door. It was a photo of him and a certain woman. He read the handwritten text scrawled over it – With compliments, Loki – and went back inside to be sick again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Liv" sounds modern, but its origins are Norse and it means "life."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are more than welcome and constructive criticism is appreciated! Thanks guys <3


End file.
